


The (Oreo) Breakfast Club

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, spierfeld - Fandom, svthsa - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love Simon, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, barely, lil bit of defensive angst, simon vs the homos sapiens agenda, spierfeld, svthsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: The classic ‘We’re the Only Ones in Detention’ AU





	The (Oreo) Breakfast Club

Simon didn’t know how he’d ended up here. In detention.

Stuck after school for an hour staring at Mr. Wallis, who was either dead or asleep, Simon couldn’t tell.

Well, it wasn’t so much as he didn’t know how he’d ended up here. He knew exactly what had happened. Spencer, Aaron and a bunch of their asshole friends had cornered him as soon as he’d left rehearsal. Ever since he was outed, they’d spent every day taunting him, and it was Simon’s own stupidity to walk around school without any back-up. 

The worst part of this entire situation was that hadn’t even done anything…but Simon didn’t think. He’d just reacted, and before he knew it; he’d given Aaron a black eye. 

They played the victim card, and without Mrs. Albright’s support, Simon found himself staring at a Math teacher with sleep apnea, who could possibly pass away before the hour was over. 

Simon decided he might as well get caught up on his homework while he was stuck here, given that his phone was being held hostage on the desk ten feet away from him. 

It couldn’t have been a minute after he’d opened his textbook when someone else entered the classroom and caused Simon’s heart to skip a beat. In walked Cute Bram Greenfeld. Mr. Wallis awoke with a start and grumbled some instructions to Bram, taking his phone and ordering him to sit down two desks behind Simon. 

After he’d fallen back to sleep, Simon took the initiative to turn around and ask Bram what the hell he was doing here. 

Bram was the quietest and most well-behaved teenager he’d ever met. He was smart and sweet and mostly kept to himself, which is why he seemed so out of place in detention. 

Simon felt a little guilty thinking so much about Bram, even though he and Blue were currently not talking. He couldn’t help it, he’d fallen hard and fast for him, but these past few days had been utter hell. Simon had never felt more alone.

Which could have been why having Bram in detention with him had such a profound effect. It made him feel a little less lonely. 

“Bram? _”_ Simon whispered to get his attention. 

“Yes? _”_ he replied back, so softly Simon could barely hear him. 

_“_ What are you doing here? _”_

_“_ I thought you could use some company, _”_ Bram said with a shy smile, and Simon tried his best to keep his heartbeat under control. 

_‘Keep it in your pants, Spier. You can’t do that to Blue.’_

“You snuck into detention?” Simon asked, astounded. 

“Not so much snuck as sentenced,” Bram answered thoughtfully. 

“What could _you_ have possibly done?” Simon asked. 

Bram hesitated before answering: “I slammed Spencer into the lockers,” 

Simon felt a loud ringing in his ears, his chest contracting like he was the one Bram had body-slammed. 

“ _What?_ ”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bram mumbled. 

“Bram, don’t be insane,” Simon said, still feeling shell-shocked. “Of course I’m going to worry about it. Why on earth would you do that?”

“You know what they’re like,” Bram said, looking past Simon to make sure Mr. Wallis was still asleep. “And I know that they were talking about you, but it hit too close to home.”

Simon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Bram had…defended him? Bram had shoved someone into a locker…for him. But also for…himself? It was too much to think about. 

“It was impulsive of me,” Bram shook his head. “But I’d do it again.”

“Why?” Simon said. Even getting a single word out seemed like too much, and it was weird having Bram do all the talking. 

But something inside Simon begged him to keep Bram talking. 

“Um…well…” Bram said nervously wringing his hands together. “I couldn’t have them talk about _you_ that way. ”

And there was something about the way Bram had said the word _‘you’,_ with such reverence, that everything clicked into place.

It wasn’t Cal. It _sure as fuck_ wasn’t Martin. 

It was Bram. 

It had always been Bram. 

Simon carefully reached over and hovered his hand cautiously over Bram’s. 

Bram chose to look up at him; his beautiful, expressive, caramel-colored orbs staring into Simon’s eyes. And Simon mentally slapped himself for never noticing that look in them before.

It was as though Simon could hear Bram’s thoughts, and though it seemed crazy at first, Simon realized it really wasn’t. He’d spent months slowly falling in love with the boy who now mere inches from him. 

At long last, Bram answered Simon’s silent question, by taking his hands in his own. Simon looked at their intertwined fingers, his breath hitching at how perfectly well they fit together. As though they’d finally found where they were meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read/like/reblog these fics on my tumblr https://spierfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
